Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' Park Shin Hye / Bak Sin Hye (박신혜)thumb|266px *'Profesión:' Actriz, Bailarina, Cantante, Modelo, Pianista. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de Febrero de 1990. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Paju, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo:' Acuario *'Estatura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 46 Kg Dramas *You're Into Me (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butle (GTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo Cap.6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Loving Sue (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seúl 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *A Good Day ( MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Very Merry Christmas ( MBC, 2004) *If Wait For The Next Train Again (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Green Day (voice)(2010) *Cyrano AgencyCyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Videos Musicales *Taegoon - Call Me , en el que también participó Hero JaeJoong *Lee Seung Hwan, Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love? *Lee Seung Hwan Got - Flower *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song *Kim Jong Kook - Pyun Ji (Letter) *Taegoon - Super Star Premios *'SBS Awards 2003:' Premio de Juventud *'SBS Drama Awards 2009: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *'Educación:' Colegio e instituto para chicas Seoul Young Pa Girls. Park está actualmente asistiendo a la Chung Ang University *'Pasatiempos:' Escuchar música *'Talento:''' Bailar *Sacó al mercado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que cantó en determinados capítulos del popular drama Tree of Heaven, aunque no fue reproducido en la banda sonora original (OST). *Participó en el drama Stairway to Heaven junto a Lee Wan en los primeros capítulos, interpretando a los protagonistas en su juventud, como resultado de la buena química surgida entre ellos y de acuerdo a la presión de los medios y los fans para que les diera una oportunidad a sus personajes para quererse, el director de las "Heaven Series" decidió terminar su triología, con Tree of Heaven un tributo a los personajes y los propios actores, que alcanzó fama y audiencia tanto en Corea como en Japón. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, para poder hacerse pasar por una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan y el actor de Goong, Joo Ji Hoon al que conoció y con el que participó en un set fotográfico. *Tiene una buena relacion con Seohyun, la "esposa" de su amigo Yong Hwa, Ella siempre le cuenta cosas de Yong Hwa a ella. *Park Shin Hye es parte de las "Bellezas Naturales de Corea", porque según la lista su belleza es de niñas. *A sido comparada con Yoon Eun Hye (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) por el papel de Go Mi Nam en "You're Beautiful" *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una pobretona y simple. *Mucho tiempo antes de los CF de Etude House, Park Shin Hye ya habia hecho un Cameo en Nonstop 4 a los 15 años. Esa fue su primera actuación al lado de Jang Geun Suk. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Park Shin Hye *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Luchy lu.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429957960_59052207960_2825714_8165533_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429992960_59052207960_2825718_4999919_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187430082960_59052207960_2825733_3717651_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20266_101208639913142_100000720202035_34359_4777355_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye psh.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park_Shin-hye_2.gif|Park Shin Hye ei080305006.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.02.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20081231002840.jpg|Park Shin Hye allkpop.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk Park Shin Hye y Jang Gen Suk.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk leeminho-0323-1-small.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Min Ho Park Shin Hye_300.jpg|Park Shin Hye park shin-hye .jpg|Park Shin Hye PSH.jpg|Park Shin Hye jaa.jpg|Park Shin Hye parkshinhye_etude2.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-shin-hye2.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-sin-hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye shinhye0gb.jpg|Park Shin Hye kkk67.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 2009101018312896002_183506_0.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki 20091023175201.jpg|Park Shin Hye a-n-jell.jpg|Park Shin Hye con A.N.JELL youre-beautiful_couple.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 2j7lnn7jtl37c5n1ik2.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 미남이시네요.E05.091021.HDTV.XviD-Ental.avi_000406806.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jnag Geun Suk dmadaldlkad.jpg|Park Shin Hye con A.N.JELL Pshvgfgqada.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye2_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye3_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye4_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye5_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye6_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye7_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman1.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman2.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman3.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman4.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman5.jpg|Park Shin Hye ycu1c.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.jpg|Park Shin Hye park shin hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye 009824.jpg|Park Shin Hye 010500.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20090607_etude_8_thumb.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091118_gominamuee_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE 20091118_gominamuee_2.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE 20091118_gominamuee_main.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE img_28_9169_11.jpg|Park Shin Hye 11n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110224_shinhye_yonghwa.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa bak sin hye image.jpg|Park Shin Hye sinhye baj.jpg|Park Shin Hye Bak Sinhye.jpg|Park Shin Hye bak sin hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_02.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_04.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang geun Suk phoca_thumb_l_06.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk phoca_thumb_l_5a6205e9d5999e0fb90e2d58.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Nepal phoca_thumb_l_ee73253f5696c4dc55e72358.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Nepal phoca_thumb_l_56b93ddbd498fa56d1164e6c.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_28624_447231739637_823239637_5903701_8369241_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_29204_1123086933850_1727425667_243136_3207952_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_31654_1122451877974_1727425667_242149_2410497_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_anjells6-1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_31504_1126613062001_1727425667_249630_3459874_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051842984_1727425667_208533_2232897_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051882985_1727425667_208534_2130400_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051922986_1727425667_208535_4931074_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052402998_1727425667_208538_4855232_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052483000_1727425667_208540_5765240_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052523001_1727425667_208541_2309497_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051962987_1727425667_208536_4520009_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052442999_1727425667_208539_5198953_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_27724_441361494637_823239637_5758708_3578795_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11538_1067662068263_1727425667_136131_4040199_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_f96879157664c848c83d6de8.jpg.png|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_c842ed2406f8242d4d088d65.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_c842ed2406c1242d4c088d9c.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_cca7a96ea4aadcf680cb4a69.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_e73c211fcb1a58e4a686690b.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_de859452784fff220df3e369.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_ac860ed1a55e7fff562c8443.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110419 park shinhye 2.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110419 park shinhye 1.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg1.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg2.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg3.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg4.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg5.jpg|Park Shin Hye 11247_1304612332378_1142583827_30933753_138599_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 179420_165807463464875_100001068670532_354281_7493609_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 188559_10150099171942914_532772913_6447492_1868514_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 184675_10150099170482914_532772913_6447480_5976821_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 196633_10150112816717914_532772913_6572081_415444_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 197085_10150112817082914_532772913_6572086_242236_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 199498_10150112814657914_532772913_6572052_676990_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 207986_10150138784762914_532772913_6669295_2367441_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye lovely South Korean actress Park Shin Hye (1).jpg|Park Shin Hye lovely South Korean actress Park Shin Hye (22).jpg|Park Shin Hye ShinHye_000515.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park-Shin-Hye-Etude-House-park-shin-hye-20853675-384-500.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park-Shin-hye-moved-recent-Japan-fanmeeting.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-shin-ye_20090918_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_1_L_1262078838_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11iliy8.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_awards_04.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_awards_06.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_Awards_03.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11538_1062486698882_1727425667_125720_5145590_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0383.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0446.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0864.jpg|Park Shin Hye 167052_162114473841385_100001285012244_362977_5708937_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 182224_165501173502715_100001285012244_384688_5425582_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 183009_165501020169397_100001285012244_384685_5410271_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_2010062801962_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_OKINAWA02.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0079.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_2a6d4534cc8ab962241f147b.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 15941_187429847960_59052207960_2825701_6855189_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 224663_170407069684924_157902984268666_429223_181746_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park shin hye.jpg park-shin-hye_elle1.jpg park-shin-hye_elle3.jpg park-shin-hye_elle4.jpg park-shin-hye_elle5.jpg park-shin-hye_elle7.jpg park-shin-hye_elle8.jpg park-shin-hye_elle9.jpg park-shin-hye_elle10.jpg Categoría:KActriz